


Blonde Boys and Blood Bonds

by bellemyers



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Background Garroth Ro'Meave/Aphmau, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mostly Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Zenix backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemyers/pseuds/bellemyers
Summary: After Zenix had died, he didn't think that his life would turn outthisbad. He had already died, come back to life, and been forced to live in Hell for several years, and nothing could be worse than that. But then again, he didn't expect to be bleeding out in a forest when a man coated in a suit of armor who refused to show his face forced him to travel to a nearby village and seek medical attention.Stranger things have happened, after all.Like when he realized this village had a lot more depth to it then he originally had thought...(or, when Garroth finds an injured Zenix, he brings him back to Phoenix Drop to heal and ends up causing lifelong friendships and pain.)
Relationships: Aphmau & Garroth Ro'Meave, Aphmau & Zenix, Garroth Ro'Meave & Zenix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

He could remember the day it happened very clearly. It was a crisp autumn night, and the wind, although it was barely blowing at all, was cold enough to cut to your bone when it blew past you. 

Of course, it might have been because Zenix had a very pretty stab wound, that just so happened to go all the way to the bottom of his ribcage, but that besides the point. (the point of the magical demon sword, that had belonged to a very angry demigod, who happened to be the person who had stabbed him! Ha!)

With a grunt, Zenix attempted to push himself off of the leaf-covered forest floor, forcing his blood coated front upwards, and leaving his hands to steady him on the ground behind him. He tried not to wince as he did so, the pain from his wound making him so dizzy and nauseous that if he hadn’t known the trees weren’t supposed to rotate, he would’ve assumed they were made that way. He felt himself slip backwards on the warm and sticky liquid beneath him, and he fell right back into his earlier position. 

“Gross,” Zenix groaned. He gently felt around the forest floor around him, testing to see how far the blood stretched. When he pulled his hand back, it was absolutely covered in his own blood. He wiped it off onto his already soiled shirt. “ _Grosser_ ,” he muttered, pulling his hand up from the tunic and staring at it, trying to see it wiping it made any difference. “It’ll take so long to wash this out.” 

Zenix struggled to his feet, grasping onto a nearby tree to steady himself. He hissed through the pain spreading throughout his body, but he had to get someone safe, and fast. If he stayed out here, he was prey for wolves, raccoons, any vultures nearby- just about anything and everything, really.

“Including those evil rats I saw around,” he mumbled to himself. “Those are the worst.”

As he slowly maneuvered to standing, he could feel the sudden presence of someone else with him. He felt being watched. And, probably thanks to some interesting recent developments, he could pinpoint nearly exactly where they were. 

Zenix carefully slipped his free hand into the sheath strapped to the side of his pants and pulled out his dagger. 

“Don’t come any closer,” he warned the person behind him. He felt them stop in their tracks. “I know you’re there. If you come any further to me I’ll have no choice but to-“ he gasped and hissed, clutching around his open wound and leaning fully on the tree. He suddenly couldn’t speak. Couldn’t breathe. Somehow, the effort of forming words with air and intent behind them (but most likely the movement he had been making to get up) had opened the wound further, up towards the top of his torso. From what he had felt, it wasn’t too bad- not at lungs, nor was the new tear deep enough to expose any organs, which would not have been the most fun, but the fact that his wound was getting worse was not a comforting thought.

“Are you okay?!” A voice replied. It was gruff, had a strange accent, and was tinny, like it was coming from behind a helmet. They sounded like they were trying to imitate someone else, someone with a deeper voice and from a different area. It was strange. Why were they trying to disguise their voice from him? He gripped his knife a little tighter.

“Do I look okay?” Zenix said dryly, gesturing to the pool of blood not far from his feet, making sure to use the hand holding the knife. He was very opening waving it around, trying to be positive they saw it. “No, I’m totally alright, this blood I’m absolutely _covered_ in isn’t mine, and the wound I’m definitely _not_ nursing was on an animal I was hunting.”

He could feel the wince come from behind him. “You’re right. That was a stupid question. But, sir, you definitely need medical care-“

“I’m fine, thanks.”

He felt a hint of frustration when the stranger responded, “I don’t think you are, actually.”

“How could you be able to tell?” Zenix snapped. “You haven’t even seen where I’m hurt. It could be a small thorn, for all you know. Which is _very little_ , by the way.”

He could feel them try to take a step forward, and held out his knife a little further. They stepped back. “Well, judging from the size of this pool of blood, and where you’re holding, you’re going to die if we don’t get you help or staunch the bleeding immediately.”

Dying. As if he’d never done _that_ before. “I don’t think you understand,” Zenix said, turning ever so slightly to try and face them. He didn’t get very far before he felt the trees start to swirl again, but he could see the figure out of the corner of his eye. They were coated in armor, which made sense. He had figured as much. “I am not going to die out. I am not going to bleed out. _I don’t need your help.”_

The blood seeping down his front and dripping to the ground said otherwise, but the person said nothing. 

Zenix grunted. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to be wounded in _peace_.”

He felt his eyes widen as he heard steps come from around behind him. “Don’t come any closer,” he growled, gripping his knife tighter. “I am not afraid to use this, and I _will_.”

The person backed up a few spaces, but still kept approaching from around his side. 

“I’m giving you one last warning.”

They didn’t stop.

Zenix launched himself up, completely ignoring the nausea that moving so quickly gave him, and he tackled the armored person. They fell backwards, from both surprise and the momentum of him crashing into them, before they twisted midair- so that Zenix would be underneath their bodies when they quickly crashed to the ground.

He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, wincing at the impossible widening of his already large wound, but Zenix rolled over onto his hands and knees anyway.

He locked his legs around their torso, trying to pin them to the ground, but he was off-kilter, and they instead slammed him to the ground. 

He didn’t even hesitate before knocking their helmet away from his face, pushing them away from him and to the ground from just the force of his hand.

Zenix quickly leaned over, while they were recovering from his bare blow, and yanked their helmet off.

“Hey! What the-“ the person, who was now clearly a male, moved away quickly, covering most of his head with one hand and reaching for his helm back with the other. “That was unfair, you just knocked me over and-“

“Who sent you.” Zenix’s voice was cold as he stared at the unknown, but probable assassin.

“No one,” he answered after a pause. 

“No one,” he repeated, before laughing slightly. He quickly stopped, as his stomach had nearly emptied its contents, but it was funny nonetheless. “Someone sent clearly to try and gain my trust, and then sneak up on me, and attack me was sent by _no one?”_

The other person stiffened. “No, it’s not like that. I came on my own.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“It’s true!” He said, clearly exasperated with Zenix. “I was doing my rounds and followed your blood trail, and you were sitting there and you looked like you were in _so much pain-“_

“So out of the goodness of your heart, you decided to help me?”

“Yes!”

“We don’t get much of that here in Ru’an.” While Zenix’s tone was mildly amused, his eyes were still dead-set on the head of his new rival.

“Why do you want to get your helmet so much, anyway?” He asked, pulling it slightly behind him when the male started to get closer to it.

“P-personal reasons!” He shot out, reaching backwards in an attempt to get the object in question.

Sadly, he missed, as Zenix had pulled it behind him just as he lunged.

He did not, however, miss Zenix.

He toppled on top of him, accidentally placing the weight his leg directly on top of his forgotten wound. 

Zenix yelped. Loudly. He felt the sudden strain on it and his general stomach area, the pain very quickly increasing nearly tenfold.

“Oh, damn, _shit_ , are you alright!?” An already distant voice called. The trees were swirling. 

His vision was tunneling. The black around the edges was hurriedly making its was inward.

Bright blonde hair and extremely worried blue eyes were the last thing he saw before Zenix blacked out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short! we're setting up for the next big thing, which happens next chapter :eyes:  
> also so sorry it took me so long to get out, I'm terrible at writing filler

He opened his eyes with a groan. The ceiling was swimming in front of him, swirling and rotating, and he quickly shut his eyes again.

His body was stiff. His head throbbed, his side ached, and his legs tingled from his lack of movement. 

There was a creak of armor next to him, with a small shuffle of movement. A weight settled onto his bed, slowly and carefully, as if they were trying to be gentle. 

Zenix stiffened. Someone was present with him, that much was obvious, but who? Where could he be that someone was willing to take a step closer to a Shadow Knight? To go as far as to sit on his bed?

“I know you’re awake,” a dulled voice said. It was muffled. “You don’t have to keep pretending.”

He didn’t answer. Zenix recognized his voice. 

He sighed. “I’m sorry about the whole… thing, the other day. Really. I was just trying to help, and- and it got out of hand. After you collapsed, I brought you back to my town, Phoenix Drop. You were in desperate need of medical attention, and I couldn’t just sit by and let you bleed to death.”

Zenix smothered a chuckle. Many in Ru'aun would have no problem doing that very thing, and maybe all of Tu’La, the region he came from. The world was cruel, and there was no doubt in his mind of whether or not he was being genuine. 

No one in their right mind would be.

“You don’t know me very well- or at all, now that I think about it,” the man said, chuckling. “My name is Garroth. I’m the head guard of Phoenix Drop, which is where we are right now. We don’t really have a medical hospital, or something like that, so you’re just in the guard quarters right now.”   
  
Zenix slowly opened one of his eyes, and squinted to observe the room. The paint was not done very well, and it all of the furniture in the room was beds with white sheets and a few chests of drawers.

It wasn’t much, but it was so much better than his previous living conditions. Anything was better than his living conditions

“Hey.” Garroth- that was his name, right?- said. His voice was soft, and concerned. “Are you alright?”   
  
Zenix groaned- soft enough to not make the guard anymore concerned, but loud enough so that he was heard. 

He there was a soft “oh” coming from above him, and then the weight lifted from his bed. “So you’re definitely awake.”   
  
He just shifted a little and rolled onto his side-

Which he  _ immediately regretted.  _

A searing pain ran through his front, and he hissed in pain. Something was pulled, stitches ruined, and he felt a small amount of blood soak onto his heavy bandaning. 

“No, no you shouldn’t move-” Zenix ignored him and continued trying to sit up, trying to get out of the bed, trying to not be  _ lying unconscious and injured in a stranger’s village.  _

His injuries could, and would, wait. Other things, like his overall safety, had a bigger priority.

“Hey, why aren’t you- you should really try and- oh, bother.” 

Zenix ignored him.

A hand pushed down on his shoulder, gently, and he flopped back onto the bed with a glare.

“Okay, fine. You’ve got my attention, now what?” Zenix’s voice was startlingly hoarse, he realized, and it hurt his throat to talk. How long had he been out?

“Now, I want you to stay here until you’re healed.” 

Zenix sputtered out a gasp. “ _ What?!”  _

The guard shrugged. “You heard me.” 

Zenix stared at him, his frustration rising. But it wasn’t like he had a choice. 

“Fine.”


End file.
